


Brother & Sister Bonding:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e06 Na Pilikua Nui (Monsters), Family, Gen, General, Lunch, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reading, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace & Charlie were spending time together, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Brother & Sister Bonding:

*Summary: Grace & Charlie were spending time together, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Grace Williams was glad to be able to spend time with her little brother, After he got out of the hospital. The Siblings are settled on the couch, in their living room, while their mom made lunch.

 

“Want me to read you your **_Bugs Bunny_** story ?”, she asked with a smile, The Little Boy nodded,  & said, “Please, Gracie ?”, she nodded, as she reads him the book, Charlie rested his head on her shoulder, as she reads.

 

When they are done, Charlie lets out a yawn, “Come on, Let’s settled down for a nap”, Grace said, as she & her little brother settled down on the couch. “Stay with me ?”, The Little Boy asked, “I will, I promise”, The Young Teenager said, as she reassured him.

 

They both fell asleep with no problems at all, Rachel Edwards came in, smiling, as they cuddled, & snuggled against each other, as they slept on. She kissed them both on the foreheads, & covered them up with a blanket, & left them alone, so they can continuing sleeping.

 

The End.


End file.
